Penalty Game
by TalesOfOrikero
Summary: A normal bet gone wrong. Rated M for yaoi and mature contents characters are from Orikero


Chapter 1: beginning

Present:

A busy monday and a keronian dressed formally struggling on his office seat, hips shifting around, face blushing red, with his teeth gritting and soft moan was trying to escape. "Damn it I shouldn't have made that bet" he muttered while he started shifiting his hips again for a better comfortable position. He tried his best to keep his composure on his office but alas the toture was starting to get worst. The tight panties, cockring and the bumpy dildo was already enough to make him feel so unfcomy, yet he sight with relief as no one would see this happening. Soon the 2 toys started to hum softly to life making Linono gasp sharply, his hips shifting around to lessen or avoid the dildo rubbing at his sensitve walls and the tent on his pants looked so painful as it twitch for a needy relief. His body was like shouting for relief but only to remember the deal of relief was locked by his boyfriend.

Past:

A few days ago before the penalty started. Linino and his lovely boyfriend Minene was on a rush to play their new fighting game. Its been like a tradition to them to buy a newly released game and compete while having just a playful bets. First it's just doing chores and just simple things but soon the competion between them started to get heated. Linono has won the fighting game for 10 times now against minene. "Oh honey, you know i can beat yah in every new game we bought. Why insist for more? I already have won the bet that you would cook dinner tonight." Linono grinned evily, teasing minene as he pat his head. Minene frowned a bit, pouting as he looked at Linono "Ohh wait lets play one more hun but letss raise the bet to follow the rules given by the one who wins for a day. Deal?" he said while trying to get Linono to agree. Linono smirked at chuckled softly at him "Seriously you're so gonna get yourself beaten again ehehehehe. And I'll have fun making you wear those frilly 2 piece tommorrow at our private pool" he said while he took the controller and setting the game up again. Minene blushed a tinged of pink as he took the other controller up. "Then I'll make sure you'll end up on my terms hun~ 3 and you'll regret teasing me on how I suck on games" he said as he concentrated on their game.

1st round of the game, hope of winning for minene seems bleak but surprisingly he made a come back and won. The 2nd round started with Linono being aggressive on his character. Every opportunity he finds, he strikes mercilessly and ended up winning the 2nd round. The last round seems to be a hit and guard strategy, Linono and Minene was starting to crack up from the intense battle in their game and soon Minene ended up winning by HP %. Minene smiled widdened and as his heart raced with joy. "Hahaha Now I got you hun 3 You'll be following my terms tommorow at the pool." he said it in a menacing manner. Linono gulped at the random ideas popping on his mind about minene's terms. Then he objected as a plan popped up on his head "shheesh that's just a lucky win honey. Why don't we play another round with same terms. You can have another day of me doing your terms if you win again but if I win the previous bet is voided and you'll follow my terms for a day. Fair deal?" then he playfully added " or you're scared to loooose again and me wining on my terms.". Linono smirked feeling so confindent that he would win the next round and knowing Minene will take the bait. Minene on the other hand was thinking 2 days, Linono on his terms for 2 days if he won is a tempting offer but on the other hand losing means him getting the all the fun and also shows how he really suck and all. "No dear I'll take this last round and prove to you I am not scared of losing on you. Get your ass ready to be sweep on the losing corner" he said sternly looking at him like his rival.

The game started again, first it seems like Linono has the upper hand but soon he noticed Minene has changed his play. Minene now is getting the upper hand, winning against Linono not just the 1st round but the 2nd round too, he became so merciless up until the last round. The game ended up Linono losing, his jaw dropped not believing it was possible for Minene to beat him up. Minene grinned widely, his innocent face doesn't lookso convincing that he'll go on easy on the term. "My my dear~ 3 Get ready for the next 2 days hun. Penalty game shall start by then." he said cheerfully in a annoying way to his hubby.

To be continue..


End file.
